Dream On
by Mariss95
Summary: Una inmaginaria sexta temporada, retomando desde el devastador final de la quinta. Por lo tanto, MASIVOS SPOILERS DE LA QUINTA TEMPORADA Y ANTERIORES!
1. A Step Foward

**Hola :) Este es mi primer fanfic. Es una continuación de la serie, Grey's Anatomy, desde el final de la quinta temporada. Como ya he visto unos cuantos spoilers, se que la próxima temporada no va a ser como yo la deseo; por lo que decidí crear mi propia sexta temporada, por así decir. ¡Espero que les guste! Por favor, dejen review, para saber que piensan, y ver que puedo cambiar para el próximo ;) **

**1. A Step Foward**

. . . Silencio. No había nada más en su mundo en ese momento. También un gran alivio... tal vez. Todo había salido mal desde hace algún tiempo. No había vuelta atrás. Ese mundo perfecto en el que vivía, ya había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Y ella, ya se había resignado a su desgracia. Pequeñas llamas de esperanza habían resurgido en este intenso camino, todas inesperadas, tanto como esta depresión que la consumía poco a poco. Pero nada ayudo a desdibujar su sonrisa, su buen humor y alegría. Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban en su mente, en cuanto subía a ese elevador donde, sin notarlo siquiera, había vivido tantos momentos únicos.

Hace algún tiempo, allí había besado al que parecía ser el amor de su vida. Aquel que nunca fue visto como tal, por estar escondido en el perfil del 'mejor amigo'. Conocía cada centímetro de aquel pequeño recinto gracia a haber rondado por él innumerables veces, en compañía de personas tendidas una camilla, y hasta a veces con un respirador artificial. Tantos casos, tantas pérdidas. Parecería que la muerte podría ser fácilmente asimilable para alguien como ella. Pero ninguno de estos momentos pasaron por su mente. En aquel instante solo podía recordar uno muy lejano, aquel que se negaba recordar, que le partía el alma. Cuando, hacía ya un año, ocupaba ese mismo lugar, una noche de fiesta, usando las mismas vestiduras que en ese momento.

Si, ese momento. De esperanza, en un principio, y luego de desesperación y tristeza desgarradora. No tenía que preguntarse porque este sueño extraño se parecía tanto a esa pesadilla del pasado. Todo lo que había vivido en esos últimos meses le develó la respuesta. Ese viaje, ese momento, ese vestido rosado, eran sus símbolos de desgracia, tristeza, y muerte.

No había cuestionamientos en su rostro, sabía lo que sucedía y lo que ocurriría en unos instantes... si es que todavía no había ocurrido. No había ninguna luz que señalara el camino, solo estaba ella en un hospital extrañamente vacío. Pero todo cambio en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, y le develaron lentamente un par de profundos ojos azules, que la observaban atentamente. Sabía exactamente a quien le pertenecían. Estos le sonreían, como siempre lo habían hecho. Sin pensarlo siquiera, sus labios se curvaron, dejando que una amplia sonrisa ocupara su rostro. Pero un segundo después todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar.

Él no debería estar allí. Ese no era su momento de partir, no debería estar a su lado mientras recorría aquellos desiertos pasillos en busca de su ex-prometido. Pero sin embargo, allí estaba. Parado enfrente de ella, con su amplia y amable sonrisa, y sus ojos que destellaban alegría y humildad. Los que le pertenecían a su otra mitad, a su compañero de alma. Ese alivio, de que los dolores y molestias acabaran, de dejar de mirar las caras de sufrimiento y lástima que ponían sus seres queridos al verla, había desaparecido. Quería gritar, preguntar porque estaba junto a ella, porque sonreía. Pero no logro mover sus labios. No tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni ganas para sonreír. Lentamente examinó a su acompañante intentando buscar respuestas a sus preguntas, pero solo encontró más desconciertos.

Conocía al hombre que estaba en frente suyo, lo conocía bien. Pero extrañamente vestía un saco y pantalones verdes, junto con una corbata, mientras que su entrañable amigo nunca era visto sin su uniforme celeste, reglamentario en su oficio. Y encima de sus ojos, que aún la miraban con ansias, lucía un nuevo corte de pelo, extraño, prolijo, a diferencia de su clásico pelo castaño enmarañado; y corto, muy corto. Intentó recordar la vida fuera de ese sueño, todo lo escuchado y vivido en los últimos días, y pronto encontró su respuesta. Sin embargo, no había ningún indicio de porque la esperaba allí, listo para un destino inoportuno e inesperado. Era imposible que haya partido tan pronto, y menos probable que se haya encontrado con el infortunio de forma tan inmediata.

No había nada que hacer. Él extendió su mano, y ella la recogió con total naturaleza, pero aún con incertidumbre en sus ojos. Elevó su mirada de vuelta él, para ver como asentía lentamente y la alentaba a acompañarlo. Así, tendida de su mano, dio un paso, y luego otro, dejando atrás ese elevador, vacío, oscuro, y dejando allí también todas sus esperanzas y sueños...


	2. Crashing Down

**NOTA: Obviamente no soy dueña ni de la serie ni de los personajes, esto no tiene un fin lucrativo. **

**Segundo episodio. Volvemos al SGH a ver que sucedía en esos momentos. ¡Espero que les guste! Desde ahora todos los episodios tendrán el nombre de una canción que represente el tema del capítulo, y en el paréntesis pondré el nombre del artista. Dejen reviews por favor :) **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Crashing Down** (Mat Kearney)

Enfermera: falla cardíaca!

Derek: ¡Demonios!

Enf: esta colapsando.

Der: Hay demasiada sangre! Succión!

Owen: Vamos O'Malley! Quédate con nosotros!

Der: Ha! Hay un coágulo. Si tan solo pudiera sacarlo podría acceder al tejido dañado y parar la hemorragia... Mer, estas bien??

Frente suyo se hallaba una pálida y petrificada Meredith, quien aún sostenía con fuerza la mano de su amigo, al igual que lo había hecho en el resto de la cirugía. Sus ojos aún observando la cara, ahora irreconocible, de George. Su George. Él de la gran sonrisa y ambas manos listas para ayudar. Aficionado a mirar bebés recién nacidos en la enfermería, dispuesto a dar todo por cada uno de sus pacientes y amigos, y últimamente, por su país. Sumida en sus pensamientos no notaba a las enfermeras que correteaban a su alrededor, en busca de mayores dosis de sangre, a los insistentes llamados de Derek, ni siquiera a Hunt, quien ahora sostenía, a escasos centímetros del pecho del paciente, el desfibrilador.

Ow: Despejen!!

Der: Mer! Suéltale la mano, mer! -forcejeando dulcemente sus muñecas logró desprenderla de George, antes de que le apliquen la descarga eléctrica para reanudar el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón.- Ya sé que es difícil, es tu amigo, pero por él, debes retroceder, esto no te ayuda ni a ti ni a él.

_No puede ser. George.. No es George! Despierta por favor, Meredith despierta!! Es todo una pesadilla... tiene que serlo. Seguro que George está afuera, retenido por la intervención de Bailey. No puede ser.. 007,007,007... _

Mer: huh!

Der: Mer! Por fin! Está todo bien, relájate! Estás pálida. Debes salir, yo me haré cargo, George estará bien, tengo todo bajo control.

Luego de las intensas sacudidas Meredith desvió su mirada de aquel punto lejano hacia la realidad, hacia Derek, ahora parado frente a ella, sujetándola de los hombros.

Mer: oh! George! ¿Como está? Su presión bajó, no se estabiliza!

Der: Va a estar bien, ya ha recobrado el pulso. Será mejor que esperes afuera o en la galería, yo te informaré cuando pueda, lo prometo.

Mer: No, no puedo irme! Es George, mi amigo, debo estar aquí con él, se que el estaría aquí por mi.

Der: Si, lo sé, tranquila, pero no es el momento, no puedes ayudarlo ahora. Debo volver con él, evacuar el coágulo, dar los puntos que faltan y saldré contigo. -susurró, deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo con el que la estaba aprisionando hasta el momento, mientras miraba sus profundos ojos que luchaban para retener unas lágrimas a duras penas-

Mer: ¿Me informaras?

Der: Sí, te lo prometo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para besar suavemente su frente, previo a darse vuelta y volver a su posición anterior, pidiendo las pinzas a la enfermera ubicada a su izquierda. Meredith, aún confundida y consternada, salió del quirófano, con la imagen de aquella cara deformada grabada en su memoria. Avanzo por los pasillos hasta derrumbarse en los asientos vacíos de la sala de espera, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, y ocultando así su rostro, ahora empapado de lágrimas.

Olivia: Hey Tyler!! Que pasa? no hay nadie en el piso!

Tyler: Código Azul en el cuarto de Izzie, todos están viendo si pueden ayudar.

Mer: huh??

Momentáneamente salió de su trance, su corriente de pensamiento, en la cual intentaba bloquear la realidad esperando que Derek salga del quirófano y con muy buenas noticias; levantó la mirada hasta comprobar lo dicho por Tyler: no había nadie en el piso...

Mer:_ pero izzie..No puede pasar esto, no puede morir también!_ - pensó para sí.

Cogío su busca, que estaba apoyado en la silla contigua, y salió corriendo hasta el elevador.

Mer: _no, no hay tiempo!_

Se abalanzó hacia las escaleras y bajó de dos en dos hasta llegar al cuarto de oncología donde, tal como habían dicho, se encontraba la mitad del personal médico del hospital. El jefe, Bailey, Cristina y un gran grupo de especialista la rodeaban, administrándole todas clase de drogas para que vuela a respirar, y que su corazón volviese a latir. Todos estos esfuerzos sin resultado alguno. El monitor ubicado a la izquierda de la cama seguía sonando, y una delgada y amenazadora línea se prolongaba sin fin, una y otra vez.

Richard: Carguen otra vez!

Enf: 300

Richard: Despejen -_clunch_-

Bayley: no hay cambios señor... ya van cinco minutos, seis dosis de medicamentos y... -sin poder contener más las lagrimas-

Alex: NO! Den otra más! Va a volver, va a volver en sí!!

Un Alex nunca visto gritaba desde una esquina de la habitación. Sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojos rojos, llenos de desesperación. Volteaba la mirada de vez en cuando para ocultar su rostro avergonzado, enfrentando a la pared; hasta que, decidido, corrió hasta al lado de su esposa, y tomó sus pequeñas y frías manos entre las suyas.- vamos Iz!!.. Por favor, vuelve! Estoy acá contigo, todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a ayudar, pero vuelve!!

De repente la concurrida habitación entró en silencio. Solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de Alex, arrodillado al lado de la cama, apoyando su cabeza contra la palma de Izzie, y el monitor, mostrando la ausencia de latidos en su sistema. Ya no estaba esa alma iluminadora entre ellos, alentándolos para seguir adelante, sonriéndole hasta a la muerte misma. Solo había un sonido monótono de fondo, y tristeza, que podía ser palpada en el aire...

En el piso superior, las puertas del primer quirófano se abrieron, del cual salió Derek disparado, desesperado buscando por todos lados. El pasillo estaba vació y silencioso, ya que solo un par de quirófanos más estaban siendo usados en el momento. Avanzó hasta cruzar las puertas restringidas para familiares de pacientes y revisó esperanzado la zona de espera, también vacía. Preocupado siguió por los pasillos contiguos, pertenecientes a los pacientes de urgencias, pero solo encontró a Olivia, la enfermera de turno, y a un grupo de internos, que rellenaban historias en una esquina.

_¿Dónde estaba Meredith? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_


	3. Pieces

**NOTA: Obviamente no soy dueña ni de la serie ni de los personajes, esto no tiene un fin lucrativo. **

**Tercer episodio. ¡Espero que les guste! Todos los capítulos están nombrados en honor a una canción que represente el tema del capítulo, y en el paréntesis se encuentra el nombre del artista. Dejen reviews por favor :) **

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**3. Pieces (Red)**

_"Mer, Meredith..."_ -suspiraba Derek aliviado al verla parada al final del pasillo en el que acababa de entrar- _Dios! te estuve buscando por todo el hospital, estaba preocupado. _-conversaba tranquilo ahora mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, hasta notar que ni se había percatado de que le estaba hablando, muy concentrada en mirar el contenido de la habitación que se hallaba delante de ella. Sus ojos aún húmedos, paralizada, respirando entrecortadamente mientras su pulso descendía. Derek pensaba que se debía a la preocupación que tenía por George, pero al llegar a su lado y seguir con su mirada lo que le llamaba tanto la atención vio la verdadera causa del problema.- _¿Qué pasa con Stevens?_ -dijo preocupado entrando a la habitación.

Frente suyo un centenar de caras se voltearon, la mayoría de ellas cubiertas en lágrimas, abatidas y llenas de desesperación. Algo no estaba saliendo bien. Al ver el monitor y oír unos leves sollozos lo descifró. Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, conteniendo la furia y culpa por no haber estado disponible o haber podido ayudar más. Se contuvo sus emociones, y volteo en si mismo para enfrentar a su esposa, quien ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos. Esos ojos, cristalinos, tan profundos y reveladores, que hace algún tiempo lo habían encantado en un bar, hoy se hallaban cubiertos de lagrimas y gritando por ayuda. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, como sabía que necesitaba. Como respuesta, ella hundió el rostro en su pecho, ahogando sus penas...

De repente un sonido inesperado interrumpió la escena.

Un leve y repetitivo pitido, tan familiar para todos los presentes, sonaba desenfrenado en el silencio. Todas las miradas se volteaban o ascendían para comprobar si lo que oían era cierto, o si era tan solo una ilusión, lo cual parecía más probable. Pero sin embargo, era la realidad. Alex, desconcertado, elevó su cabeza hasta poder observar el monitor, a aquella delgada línea, que ahora se movía frenéticamente, luego a todos los presentes, que lo miraban con entusiasmo al igual que a su acompañante, y por último, al amor de su vida: pálida, quieta y tan frágil, pero ahora con un estable ritmo cardíaco.

En unos instantes la tristeza fue cambiada por la sorpresa al igual que por la alegría. Había ocurrido un milagro, ella estaba viva. Poco a poco todos entraron en sí, hasta terminar abrazándose y felicitándose pon el trabajo hecho.

Bajo el marco de la puerta aún se hallaban Meredith y Derek. Este último sosteniéndola en sus brazos, y acariciando su espalda levemente.

Der: Tranquila, esta todo bien, yo estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien.

Esas palabras, tan sencillas, nunca habían sido escuchadas por ella. Nunca de su madre, por supuesto, ya que el llanto era visto como una muestra de debilidad; ni de su padre, o al menos no recordadas, y aunque así hubiera sido, sin mucho significado. Pero de Derek, esas palabras eran una promesa a ser cumplida. No hacía falta un anillo, un cura, ni un gran vestido; ni siquiera un post-it que lo corroborara. Sabía que esa promesa era para siempre.

Poco a poco el cuarto se fue vaciando, luego de los incesantes gritos y órdenes de la doctora Bailey hacia los internos y enfermeras, dejando solo al personal necesario en la habitación: ella, el jefe, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, y Alex.

Sus reacciones eran variadas. Alex seguía tumbado a un lado de la cama, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Izzie, aún en silencio, secando tímidamente sus lágrimas. Al otro lado se hallaba Cristina. Ella nunca había sido cercana a Izzie. Eran muy diferentes, y siempre tuvieron sus roces. Pero por alguna razón que todavía no conseguía descifrar, sus ojos brillaban, repletos de lágrimas luchando por salir, y su mano sostenía la blanca e inanimada mano de Iz. Derek, al igual que Richard y Miranda, se acercaron a su lado, y comprobaron los signos vitales estables que emitía la máquina a la cuál estaba conectada la paciente, todos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Meredith avanzó lentamente hacia ella, alcanzando el centro de la habitación, y posándose al lado Cristina. Se sentó en un extremo de la camilla y la acarició suavemente, secando sus lágrimas y sonriendo ante la inesperada situación. No había tenido tiempo de procesar lo que sucedía. Ese día había sido eterno, y parecía que empeoraba cada vez que las agujas del reloj avanzaban, pero finalmente se había detenido.

El sonido de un busca interrumpió sus pensamientos. Todos, acelerados, revisaron los suyos, habiendo olvidado por completo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Cris: Es el mío, deben ser los pacientes de urgencias que estaban por llegar. Debo irme, estos internos no pueden realizar ni una sutura decente -dijo con su mejor tono sarcástico, sacándoles una sonrisa a todos en la habitación. Todo había vuelto a la realidad, solo había que esperar.

* * *

Cris: Sí, ¿me llamaron?

Owen: Hay un paciente con quemaduras de tercer grado, recién ingresado. Estuvo en el incendio. Hay varios heridos graves. Este esta en camino al quirófano, parece que tiene hemorragia interna y daños varios, hazle unos análisis y súbelo cuando los tengas.

Cris: En seguida. -intentó moverse hacia el paciente, pero se vio inhabilitada por la mano de Owen, que la tomaba por el brazo y la acercaba a su rostro-

Owen: ¿Estas bien? Si no estas lista puedo llamar a alguien más.

Cris: No, una buena cirugía es exactamente lo que necesito ahora. Cortar, reparar, suturar. Así es como medito mejor.

Owen: Bueno -sonriendo soltó su brazo y dio media vuelta para revisar a los otros pacientes que ingresaban en urgencias, no sin antes acariciarle la cara con el dorso de su mano.

* * *

Mer: ¿Cómo está?

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde aquel incidente y todos habían vuelto al trabajo. Tras hacer unos chequeos rutinarios se habían llevado a Iz por una tomografía y ahora Derek observaba los resultados.

Der: Como temía. El tumor se ha expandido, afectando otros nervios cercanos, aunque no creo que eso haya causado el paro. No es un daño significante, comparado con el que ya tenía, no creo que presente otras complicaciones.

Mer: Otras... ¿sigue siendo inoperable entonces? ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Der: Es probable que haya, pero lo siento, no hay nada que hacer ahora. Hay que esperar hasta que despierte y considere las opciones. Ya hemos roto demasiadas normas por el día, es mejor conseguir la autorización y no una demanda.

Mer: ¿Por la planilla que Iz llenó, la de no resucitar? ... Pero Alex, es su esposo, ¿no puede decidir por ella?

Der: Mer, sabes las reglas mejor que nadie. Ya se que es tu amiga, nadie quiere esto, pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible por ella, solo hay que esperar.

Mer: Pero ya han pasado 3 horas y no ha despertado... Derek, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? Porque si sabes algo..

Der: te lo diré. Hay que hacer más análisis, tiene que tomar reposo y despertará pronto. Debo ir a hablar con la doctora Swender a ver si tiene novedades con sus exámenes, ¿ok? -se acercó a su lado, y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos la beso dulcemente en los labios.- ¿Fuiste a ver a George?

Mer: Sí, está estable. Despertó hace un rato, pero sigue molesto, no puede hablar y apenas se mueve, pero no me suelta la mano, es buena señal.

Der: Sí, fuerte y estable es positivo. Deberías descansar un poco, es tarde. Espérame en casa, iré en cuanto termine con los pacientes que quedan.

Mer: Iría pero hubo otro accidente, un incendio, y Bailey nos necesita cubriendo urgencias. De todos modos, preferiría quedarme con Iz o con George.

Der: huh, entonces nos veremos por aquí Dra. Shepherd. -acarició su cara, atrapada aún entre sus manos, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Alex seguía tumbado en la camilla, sumido en un profundo sueño cuando sintió que lo tocaban por el hombro insistentemente.

Lexie: Lo siento, no quería molestar, pero tengo que sacarle sangre de vuelta, ordenaron otro examen para oncología. -lo miró en silencio esperando respuesta, o al menos que de una señal que la había escuchado... pero nada.- Este es su lado bueno, bueno ambos lo son, pero de este le sacamos sangre, además del otro ya esta conectada para que le suministren los medicamentos, entonces necesito este brazo para..

Alex se levantó mirándola preocupado.

Alex: ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Estas apurada o algo? Estás toda roja.

Lexie: No, es el stress, muchas cosas pasan, y Cristina nos tiene ocupados en sus pacientes y los historiales y... no puedo con todo esto, digo, con George internado sin poder moverse, y todo. Me preocupo, y me pongo nerviosa, y me estreso, y cuando me estreso hablo sin parar y me salen alergias y.. Y esto es demasiado para mí.

Alex: Estas temblando, así no podes hacer nada -tomó la jeringa en su mano y se la inyectó en el brazo de Iz, apretando levemente hasta llenarla de sangre, luego sacándola, y sellándola.- ahí esta, llévala al laboratorio.

Lexie: Gracias Alex -caminó dudosa hasta la puerta, se apoyó en el marco y giró en sí para enfrentarlo.- ya sé que estas pasando por muchas cosas, que es difícil de digerir, pero.. Va a estar bien, están todos discutiendo sobre el tema y seguro que habrá algo que hacer -sonriendo levemente salió de la habitación y corrió hasta el laboratorio, tropezando cada dos por tres con sus propios pies, e intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Alex: Eso espero.. -suspiro para sí.

* * *

Meredith entró corriendo a la habitación, aún con el historial que había estado rellenando hasta el momento en sus manos, su pelo desprolijo, y oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Mer: Me llamaron, ¿está todo bien?

Miró a su alrededor, notando que todos estaban allí. Alex sentado en una silla cercana a la cama, con su cabeza entre las manos, refregándosela una y otra vez para mantenerse despierto. Cristina se apoyaba contra la pared del lado derecho de la habitación, mirando impaciente a Swender y Derek, quienes seguían repasando los exámenes que tenían en sus manos. A su lado estaba el jefe, mirándola con ojos preocupados; y Bailey, quien se acercaba a ella con paso lento y la cabeza gacha- ¿Qué le pasa a Izzie?

Bailey: Izzie está estable, pero aún no despierta, y..

Swender: tememos que no lo haga.

Alex: Puede volver. Hay una probabilidad de que no, pero hay otra de que sí.

Swender: Sus exámenes muestran la expansión del tumor, podemos seguir con el tratamiento pero es posible que..

Cris: que no hagan efecto y quede en estado vegetativo. -Cristina lanzo la cruda verdad, rompiendo el silencio que había dejado Swender al empezar la explicación.

Meredith posó su mirada en Derek, sabía que él le facilitaría la respuesta, y le daría esperanzas, si es que las había. Pero este se hallaba mirando el suelo ahora, sabiendo de que ella lo estaría buscando, pero sin nada que aportar.

Tras un interminable minuto todos fueron saliendo de la habitación, uno tras otro, dejando solo a Izzie, con Alex aún a su lado, quien se dejó llevar por sus penas una vez más en ese día.

* * *

Cristina salió disparada cuando todos terminaron de hablar, caminó a paso acelerado por los pasillos hasta alcanzar las escaleras, bajando hasta el primer piso y llegando hasta el más preciado lugar del hospital para ella en esos momentos. Abrió la puerta y se paró en el centro de la habitación esperando a que ese momento especial llegase.

Unos segundos después el ventilador sopló con todas sus fuerzas, levantando su cabello enmarañado por los aires y liberándola de todas sus presiones. Allí era el único lugar donde podía desahogarse, dejar de ser la fría y dura Cristina, que todo podía manejar sin sentir nada, y ser una persona normal: frágil y deshecha, tal como se sentía en esos momentos.

Respiró aliviada unas cuantas veces, tranquilizándose, cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura desde atrás, aprisionándola en un abrazo. A sabiendas de quien era, elevó sus manos hasta juntarlas con aquellas que la rodeaban y posar todo su peso en él.

Owen: No estas bien -le susurró al oído- estoy acá, lo sabes, no tienes porque ser la persona fuerte y perfecta ahora. Estas sufriendo, no tienes porque esconderlo.

Cris: Soy cirujana. Una de las mejores, si debo decir. Enfrento la muerte todos los días, a veces por mi culpa recaen allí mis pacientes. Mi padre se murió a mi lado cuando era una niña, mi prometido me dejó en el altar. Estoy acostumbrada a esto, al fracaso, a la tristeza que este trabajo conlleva, lo comprendo bien. No tengo porque desahogarme como una nena asustada, soy más fuerte que eso.

Owen: Llorar no te hace una nena, te hace persona. Y por ser cirujano no sos menos que eso. Pobre de aquel que se avergüenza por llorar y no lo hace.

Cristina quedó inmovilizada donde estaba, respirando entrecortadamente. Él, aún cogiendola de la cintura, la volteo para que lo enfrentase y la acercó hasta su pecho, acariciando una y otra vez su oscura melena. Ya no tenía más fuerzas para ser fría, ni razones para ocultarlo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se entregó al llanto que la carcomía por dentro.

* * *

Ya había amanecido en Seattle, y la claridad del día comenzaba a iluminar el hospital a través de sus amplios ventanales. Sin embargo la mayoría del personal no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Entre el incendió ocurrido en la madrugada, que había dejado decenas de heridos, y los choques colectivos que se habían dado esa mañana temprano, la sala de urgencias se hallaba repleta, y era necesaria toda la ayuda posible. Entre suturas y operaciones varias, todos fueron sacando de su mente la preocupación por Izzie, o al menos eso era lo que reflejaban.

En la habitación de oncología las ventanas estaban cerradas, al igual que sus cortinas, por lo que el cuarto aún estaba sumido en la oscuridad cuando llegaron a hacer las rondas. Desde el comienzo del tratamiento Cristina había sido la residente encargada del caso, por lo que entró sigilosamente a la habitación acompañada de sus internos, aterrados como siempre, pero aún más en este cuarto sabiendo a quien le pertenecía.

Encendieron las luces y corrieron las cortinas, despertando a Alex, quien había estado descansando en el pequeño sillón que había al costado de la cama.

Cris: Grey, presenta el caso

Lexie: ah.. Es Izzie Stevens, paciente

Cris: Como cirujana Grey! no como amigas de juego, por favor -levantando risitas en todos los presentes-

Lexie: Isobel Stevens, presenta un Melanoma en estado 4, fue operada hace unas semanas, y suministrada de..

Mientras Lexie explicaba la condición de Izzie, el resto de los internos miraban con pena a la enferma, tanto como a su acompañante, ahora parado a su lado, mirándola con miedo en sus ojos.

Por primera vez en la vida se había enamorado, había encontrado a alguien especial, por la que daría todo. Alguien con la que quería despertar e irse a dormir, y hacer todo lo que sucede en el medio. Esa otra mitad de la que todos hablan. Nunca se había pensado casar, y menos disfrutarlo, pero aquella mujer claramente lo había sacado de su zona de comodidad y lo había llevado más allá de lo que él había imaginado.

Cris: Alex, ¿esta todo claro?

Alex: ah, si, esta bien, no hay problema, pueden ir.

Cris: Bueno vamos entonces. Cuatro, hazle unos chequeos y actualízame en cinco minutos.

Lexie: Si, enseguida Dr. Yang. -se acercó al monitor y comenzó a revisar la actividad del paciente durante la noche, anotando en el historial, que había cogido del borde de la cama, todas las novedades.

Alex: Y.. ¿Cómo anda O'Malley?

Lexie: Estable, Mer va para allá en un rato. Realmente no pude chequearlo mucho en estas horas, acabo de salir del quirófano, pero estable, por lo que se. -se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Nunca habían sido amigos ni nada por el estilo, y menos mantener conversaciones sobre sus vidas privadas.- no hay ninguna novedad.. Lo de antes, en la actualización, no dijimos nada nuevo... Noté que no estabas escuchando, por eso, para no preocuparte, esta todo bien por el momento.

Alex: huh, gracias.

Lexie: Bueno, debo volver a la tortura -rió nerviosamente intentando animarlo un poco, pero no logró ni eso. Se acercó al pie de la cama, colocando el historial, y volteó una vez más para ver la cara abatida de Alex, ahora sentándose en el sillón. Se tomo unos segundos para pensar como podía soportar todo eso. Ser cirujano, saber exactamente lo que pasaba y aún así intentar mantener esperanzas, no era algo fácil. Suspiró y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida cuando quedó paralizada, incapaz de moverse, por lo que acababa de escuchar...

_"augh, Alex..."_


	4. Sink or Swim

**NOTA: Obviamente no soy dueña ni de la serie ni de los personajes, esto no tiene un fin lucrativo. **

**Cuarto episodio. Primero que nada, no estoy nada conforme con como quedo este capítulo, pero hace mucho que no actualizo, entonces les dejo esto, que sería mitad de lo que tenía pleneado para el cuarto capítulo, y para el próximo me esmero para que quede bien ;) Dicho esto, no dejen de seguir la historia por este pobre intento de capítulo, porque va a mejorar. Otra aclaración, a partir de ahora todos los episodios tendrán una introducción y final, al estilo de la voz en off de Meredith en la serie; puede que ahora quede desubicado, pero va a tomar sentidoluego...**

**¡Espero que les guste! (a pesar de todo ¬¬) Todos los capítulos están nombrados en honor a una canción que represente el tema del capítulo, y en el paréntesis se encuentra el nombre del artista. Dejen reviews por favor :) **

**xoxo**

* * *

**4. Sink or Swim (Tyrone Wells)**

"_Crecer. Algo inevitable, que todos debemos realizar, incluso aunque no lo queramos. Todos recordamos ser pequeños y soñar con llagar a medir más que el resto y poder hacer cosas de grandes. Pero a medida de que lográbamos esos sueños descubríamos todas las consecuencias que crecer involucra. Madurar: todavía un misterio, para los mayores incluso. Hasta a los más fuertes les cuesta dar ese paso para dejar atrás lo que era y desea, por lo que tiene que ser. Pasar de ser niños a adultos, novios a esposos, compañeros a amigos, internos a residentes. Cambiamos durante toda la vida, convirtiéndonos en lo que somos_."

* * *

Cris: Alex, ¿esta bien?

Cristina entró corriendo en la habitación, preocupada por la llamada de 911 en su busca, perteneciente a la habitación de oncología que había dejado hacía unos minutos.

Alex: Si! Habló! Acaba de llamarme, por mi nombre! -Alex, sin poderse contenerse, sonreía de oreja a oreja, mirando a todos los internos que seguían a Cristina al entrar a la habitación. Tomaba la cara de Iz entre sus manos, acariciándola lentamente y susurrándole- Vamos Iz, tu puedes! Di algo para nosotros, para mi. Vamos...

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio, expectantes para ver si se producía alguna respuesta del paciente, alternando su mirada de vez en cuando en dirección a Alex y su mirada frenética, mientras que pronunciaba una y otra vez esas palabras; que sonaban más a plegaria que a otra cosa.

Cris: Alex... ¿estas seguro? Todos queremos que suceda pero...

Lexie: Pero sucedió! -gritó eufórica desde el otro lado de la habitación, con el historial de vuelta en sus manos y una mirada maravillada posada en él. Al volver en sí recordó que su residente era Cristina Yang, por lo que comentarios fuera de lugar, no pedidos, e inadecuados no eran aceptados. Pero al mirarla a la cara, arrepentida por lo hecho, solo encontró vulnerabilidad en su rostro. Y pudo ver sus sentimientos, más allá de lo que dejaba mostrar.- Yo estaba acá cuando pasó. -comenzó a decir, esperando una respuesta de su residente, alguna queja, o signo de que estuviese bien.-

Cristina, recuperando la compostura, bajó la mirada y luego se acercó a su lado, tomando el historial de sus manos y ojeando los últimos chequeos realizados- Y bien, ¿Qué ha dicho? -levantó la mirada hacia los dos testigos, pero al estar Alex aún embobado en sus rezos, se refirió a Lexie.

Lexie: Se quejó de dolor, bueno solo una onomatopeya, pero se dio a entender -explicó tartamudeando- Ah! y después llamó a Alex un par de veces.. Al principio de manera más entendible, pero luego solo balbuceaba letras. Y luego llegaron ustedes.

Cris: En ese caso debemos hacerle unos exámenes. -Cerró el historial, luego de garabatear los últimos datos, y se acercó a la puerta- Alex, cámbiate y ven conmigo.

* * *

En el piso superior, todavía en el área de cuidados intensivos, se encontraba el antes nombrado 'desconocido'. Sus ojos parcialmente abiertos, debido a la gran hinchazón que ocupaba gran parte de su rostro. Vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, al igual que en la parte superior de la cabeza. Mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana, ahora entreabierta, y en el extrañamente soleado y claro día que hacía en Seattle, capital nacional de la lluvia y días nublados. Deseaba poder salir, estar allí, en la entrada del hospital, esperando a recibir los primeros casos de urgencias, o a hacerse cargo de la clínica, o, si tenía suerte, de alguna de las novedosas cirugías de traumatología de las que se podía encargar últimamente.

Había pasado una tortura en su primer año como interno, y otra al haberlo repetido, sufriendo la humillación y desprecio, y teniendo que realizar trabajos dignos de enfermeros, como Cristina diría. Luego de intensivos meses de preparación había podido pasar su examen y comenzar la residencia: ejercer medicina digna. Cuando su vida estaba estabilizándose, después de esos duros años, tenía que sucederle eso a él; y todo por ayudar a una joven. No era que se arrepentía de hacerlo, estaba orgulloso de ello, pero pensaba que era injusto para su vida, luego de todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Antes de seguir lamentándose, fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, y alejando la mirada de la ventana notó a Mer acercándose.

Mer: Hola George! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? -dijo dulcemente, dándose cuenta a los pocos segundos que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Todavía no podía articular palabra, cosa esperable luego de haber tenido una masiva y complicada cirugía hacia solo unas horas. Se acercó a su lado, y tomó su mano desocupada, ya que la otra aún estaba atrapada en las pequeñas manos de Allison, la causante de su estado. Ella se había quedado a su lado desde que fue ingresado, y ahora yacía en una silla colocada a un costado de la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la misma, y apretando la mano de su héroe sin descanso. Hacia ya algunas horas que se había quedado dormida, vencida por el cansancio de los últimos días, pero con la pequeña charla que ahora sostenía Meredith con George, logró despabilarse y volver en sí.

Mer: Buenos días Allison. -le dijo al percatar que ahora la escuchaba. Ella la miraba preocupada, preguntando por él como siempre lo había hecho.- Bueno, esta estable, su pulso esta normal ahora, se estuvo regularizando, y por lo que veo esta conciente. Además puede mover su mano bastante bien, por lo que esta recobrando fuerzas.

Ella asintió levemente, observando al paciente mientras que escuchaba su condición, aún con culpa en sus ojos.

Mer: Por que no vas a desayunar, tomar un café o algo. Yo me quedo con él.

Allison: No... no puedo, debo estar acá. Quiero estar acá -dijo esto último corrigiéndose-

Una mueca preocupada surgió en la cara de Meredith, cuyas cejas se fruncieron mientras intentaba de analizar la situación.

Mer: Allison, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ... afuera

Así, Allison se levantó lentamente de su asiento, y acariciando por última vez la mano de George se dirigió al pasillo, siguiendo los pasos de Meredith.

Mer: Realmente, debes descansar, tomarte un día libre de esto, tranquilizarte, ir a casa.

Allison: Prefiero quedarme, necesita a alguien, no podría estar en casa sabiendo que esta acá solo, inmovilizado. -sus ojos imantados a la cara de George, claramente divisible a través de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de su cuarto.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, para ayudarlo?

Mer: Por el momento solo necesita reposo y ver como avanza, pero por lo visto la operación fue exitosa, así que debería progresar.

Una leve sonrisa se creaba en el rostro de Allison, mientras escuchaba estas nuevas palabras, pero a la vez sus ojos se empapaban de lágrimas, llevándose su mano a la boca, reprimiendo sus sollozos. Logró recuperar la compostura, y al reencontrarse con los ojos de la doctora solo notó cuestionamientos que la asustaban.

Allison: Nunca imagine que algo así me sucediese. Mi vida era normal, pero de un momento a otro te das cuenta de que estabas ciega, de que todo lo que soñabas y creías era una mentira. Tenía que esperar a ser casi atropellada para darme cuenta de lo que había para mí: él. Es todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora, y sé que suena tonto, sin sentido, pero realmente me abrió la mente. Él es el que estaba buscando. Desinteresado, amable, caballero. El amor de mi vida. Tardé mucho en encontrarlo y no quiero dejarlo ir, no puedo permitir eso, luego de todo lo que sufrió por mi.

* * *

En la sala de tomografías, Cristina esperaba ansiosa los resultados de Iz, mientras que Alex esperaba a su lado, con la mirada fija al otro lado del vidrio a su frágil cuerpo que yacía sin moverse.

Alex: ¿Qué crees que pase?

Cris: No sé. Realmente, esta vez Alex, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. -estas palabras nunca antes pronunciadas por Cristina retumbaron en el pequeño cuarto antes de que entre en silencio, mientras que ambos se concentraban en cualquier cosa, esperando que se terminen de procesar los resultados... pero esos minutos parecían eternos.

Hacia menos de un día habían hecho los mismos exámenes, y sin cambios en ese intervalo, era improbable que el resultado arroje nueva información, pero no había nada que hacer, solo esperar otro milagro. La medicina ya perdía significado, cuestionada numerosas veces hasta por ellos mismos, decayendo en el rezo o llanto desesperado, al ver a uno de los suyos en la posición del moribundo paciente.

La siempre fuerte cara de Cristina se hallaba destrozada, sus ojos enrojecidos de la ajetreada noche, ahora posados sobre Alex.

Cris: ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que ella era la indicada? Ya sabes, para casarse y todo.

Alex: No sé. Todo sucedió muy rápido. No planeé nada de esto, claramente, pero si algo aprendí en estos meses es que el tiempo vuela. Juega con nosotros y nos pega cuando menos lo esperamos. Malgasté mucho tiempo siendo otro Alex, temeroso de dar ese paso que ella pedía, que necesitaba. Y ahora me parece que se me ha acabado.

Una larga pausa siguió a su discurso. Él observó fijamente el piso, temeroso de ver los resultados que comenzaban a proyectarse en la pantalla. Cristina, ignorándolos completamente también, posó su mano en la espalda de Alex, acariciándola levemente, dándole todo el apoyo posible. A la vez, cuestionándose que haría si fuese Owen el que estuviese en la posición de iz. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Estaría dispuesta a todo por tenerlo? ¿Cuánto lo apreciaba realmente? ¿Estaba solo perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Debería avanzar? Estas y más incógnitas intentaba responder para sí, cuando el silencio se rompió.

Una voz suave susurraba algo casi inentendible. Automáticamente bajó su mirada tratando de encontrar la de Alex y escuchar su murmullo. Esta acción se reprodujo por él, hasta que ambos quedaron rostro a rostro, observándose atentamente, ambos sin despegar sus labios.

Aquel murmullo se repitió en la distancia. Ambos cuestionándose en su rostro de dónde provenía. Finalmente, volteando la mirada hacia la tercera persona en la habitación recordaron al pequeño micrófono que conectaba esa salita con la máquina, actualmente ocupada.

Alex: IZZIE! -gritó eufórico saltando de su asiento, cruzando rápidamente las puertas que conectaban ambos cuartos, y llegando a su lado en un segundo.

Esta se mantenía inmóvil en la misma posición el la cual al habían colocado, solo sus ojos moviéndose lentamente, intentando pestañar y abrirlos hacia la realidad. Sus labios intentando despegarse, pronto encontraron los de Alex, húmedos con lágrimas que sobre brotaban de sus ojos. Pasados unos segundos logró abrir parcialmente hasta divisar borrosamente su rostro, a solo centímetros del suyo, sosteniéndola de donde podía, elevándola a su nivel, y besándola una y otra vez. Detrás suyo se encontraba el cristal divisor, que escondía a Cristina, parada detrás del mismo con un gesto asombrado pegado a su rostro e incertidumbre en su mirada.

Pronto recordó lo que estaba ocupando su mente hacia tan solo unos segundos y, juntando fuerzas, propulsó pequeños sonidos, todos los que sus pulmones dejaron pronunciar.

Iz: George! ¿Dónde está George?


End file.
